Amelia's Final Fairytale
by Snow.is.on.fire
Summary: Remember how Young Amelia pond had wished for someone to rid her of the crack in the wall? What if there wasn't a crack? What if there wasn't a Doctor. What if as a young child she fell into a Coma and every time a new person came in to see her, she added another person into her dream world. Her own imagination story, her own fairytale, her own dream.


**-HELLOOO again, I know I have many other things I could be working on, but WHO cARES! I HAD AN IDEA! TO THE ONE SHOT STORY!- **

_**Amelia's Fairytale**_

I stared at The Doctor the lights around his face dimmed and I grabbed onto his hair. "Please don't leave me!" I screamed. "I'm scared!" He hugged me holding on tightly, "Amelia pond, the name of a fairytale, don't worry," His voice was shaky and I knew it was because he was holding back tears with all his might, possibly to keep me happy, to keep me safe, in my last dying minutes. That's what I needed, to be safe, and know I'm loved, and that all of my life was worth it. I cried into his shoulder a dull ache in my stomach, my veins feeling like fire, my vision blurring at the edges. "Raggedy man, why can't you save me, one last time?" I whispered my voice echoing in my head and causing a whole new load of tears to settle on my eyelids. "Amy, I-I I don't know what to do." He stammered and began to cry along with me.

I stared at him and he leaned back and stared at me. "Goodbye Doctor." I whispered my body feeling weak and shaky. "Goodbye, Amy." He whispered back as my vision was cut to black and a gasp echoed in my mind, though it was not from The Doctor. I was falling, I knew I was, I could feel the sensation in my stomach and I let out a wail of agony as somehow I felt my bones move. _What is happening? _

A bright light shone down into my face and I screamed pushing myself back on the table, which was a florescent white table, in a white room. "Am I dead?" I whispered and shapes started blurring in my vision as my eyes adjusted to the people around me. I stared in shock at who was standing in front of me with worried faces before almost lunging at them into a hug, just to be pulled back by an IV in my arm. _River song, Rory, Doctor! _My heart leaped. My family, these people were my family_, I'm sure they can explain it to me._ "R-Rory?" I whispered and the man in the nurse's uniform looked up smiling and nodding. "Rory, why am I here?" I asked. He seemed different, younger, and less familiar. The look he gave me was almost, _cold, lost? _

"Don't call me Rory. Call me Nurse Williams, I'm not sure how you know my name, as you have been in a coma you're whole life, but I'm sure it's just because you picked it up because one of us said it-" He paused and looked at The Doctor, who nodded. "Doctor? When is it? Where are we? Where is the TARDIS?!" I asked and River and The Doctor exchanged glances.

"My name is Dr. Smith, Its quite a pleasure, You have been 'asleep' for quite a while, some insisted on giving up on you, but I knew one day you would come around." I rubbed my head and gave River a stare. "So the TARDIS. Where is it?" Rory stepped forward and rubbed his head. "Tar what?" I stared a moment. "You know, the doctors time machine, his blue box?" The Doctor shook his head. _"You mean this was all in my head?" _I whispered before looking at River who was nodding.

I felt tears well up on my eyelids and I grabbed the IV from my arm before pulling it out. "_STOP!" _Rory exclaimed and I darted out, my eyes now streaming with tears. An alarm blared and I continued running, I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to find _THE _Doctor, and the TARDIS, so he could come and save me, _As always, _and I could prove Dr. Smith, Nurse Williams, and River, that they were wrong. I am not _crazy. _

I am not. I know I am not. I was running down halls, barely choosing which to go through just following something in my mind. I stopped at the end of one hall and looked into a mirror before screaming and clasping a hand over my mouth. "That's me..." I whispered and put a hand on my hair. I was barely an adult. "That's... That's impossible..." I whispered and leaned against the wall behind me. _Doctor I know you're real. _"This is… _ALL_ impossible. HA! I'm just dreaming if I pinch myself I will wake up!" I grabbed a chunk of skin from my arm and squeezed it, I squeezed it so hard it turned purple and I screamed again before slamming my head against the wall. "No, No, No!" I repeated before Nurse Williams walked in on me and smiled a fake smile. "Come on Amelia, time to take you to your TARDIS." Hope flared in my stomach, _Rory wouldn't lie to me, I know he wouldn't lie to me. _I gaped seeing a wall, the door to the wall was blue, _Tardis _blue. "Is that the TARDIS?" I asked shakily, trying to believe Rory, but it didn't seem right, why call me wrong then show that I was right.

"Just go ahead into there and I will come back for you later to give you your dinner alright?" He asked kindly, and I noticed he was holding a clipboard, writing something down every few seconds. "Um, alright." I whispered and he opened the door. The lights were out but I stepped inside anyway. Better a dark TARDIS then no TARDIS. As the door slammed behind me I heard a lock, lock and the lights turned on. There was a chair in the middle of the room. Hexagon lights lit up the top of the room and mirrors lined the walls.

"NO!" I pounded my fists on a mirror. _He is real, I know he is. _"RAGGEDY MAN I NEED YOU!" I yelled and flopped onto the ground. _Bigger on the inside, a bunch of mirrors, I am insane, I am delusional. What's _WRONG _with me?! _

Through the mirrors a small voice said. "Hello, _Amy." _It was a familiar voice but I couldn't put a finger on where it was from, or who it was. "I heard you're the new wackadoo. I am jenny, jenny flint. I'm going to try to fix that crazy head of yours!" I gasped. "Wait, wait, and wait! You're- um." I snapped my fingers trying to put a finger on it. "You're married to the Lizard!" I heard a gasp and her voice sterner. "Vastra is not a lizard, and you are not to call her one! She may keep flies as pets but that doesn't mean anything!" I winced. "Sorry, uh, so, want to tell me why I am here?" I asked and looked around the mirrored room. I looked visibly insane here; _I am not insane, ANYTHING but insane. _

"We all have stories. Well. As my friend would say; we are all stories in the end, Right Amy, just try to make it a good one, OK?"

"Are my memories true?" I whispered.

"Some questions are better left unanswered."

"So I really am insane." I scoffed.

"Do you _really _believe you're insane? Things are only as true as you allow them to be, dear Amy." Jenny said and with that I heard her footsteps walking away. _Only as true as you allow them to be, _Doctor. _You are real, I know you are._

_**-Well. That's that. That's my idea. Doubt I did, but sorry if I sparked some feels ;3;**_

_**Till next time (TNT), **_

_**Snow is on fire.-**_


End file.
